For All Eternity
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: I not sure how this story will end up like, so I'm gonna say Morgiana and some guy. Oh, there's also a tiny bit of yaoi in there. And two OCs of mine. What do you think? MuGiana, MasGiana, HakuGiana, TerrGiana, AliGiana, RohGiana, SparGiana, and a whole lot of other Giana's. Some yaoi: TerrOuen, TerrOuha, MuSrur, maybe SharrSrur.
1. Don't Push Yourself

**Yeah, so I'll skip lines this time when someone's talking. (I'm talking to you Hetenbarou or wateva your name is!)**

_Morgiana POV_

_I'm a slave, and that's all I'll ever be. Though, I was freed, by two boys. Now we're really good friends, but what will happen if we stray away from each other? I don't want to lose those close to me…_

"Morgiana."

I woke up, only to see Masrur in front of me. I can't remember anything.

"She's awake."

"Mor-san! We were worried to death about you!" Aladdin, the Magi, always trying to make me smile.

"Don't die out on us again, okay?!" Alibaba, the prince of Balbahd, he's positive, but sometimes, he doesn't know which side to go on.

"Lady Morgiana, you're all right!" Hakuryuu, he's really kind.

I wonder what happened… Oh wait, now I remember. We went to the dungeon and Hakuryuu got Zagan as his dijin. Then, we fought 3 people from Al Sarmen and then, and then, I don't know what happened next. I'm too dizzy to remember… Masrur came to sit next to me on the bed and wrapped my in his arms. "Don't fight if you know that you don't have the energy to."

I nodded and leaned on his shoulder, taking up all the rest I could get. Later, I'll go train some more. I slept again, and waited for the next day.

_Masrur POV_

If I didn't save her that time, she would've died. I don't want my pupil to die, especially since she's a Fanalis like me as well. I'm just hoping she won't push herself too hard. At least she was able to use her household vessel for the first time. Good for her. "Goodnight Morgiana."

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a moment and sighed. Sinbad came up to me, "Don't worry, she's strong. She'll make it through, get some rest."

I nodded and headed to my room for the night.

**Back to me**

So the night passed by, but it passed slow enough for everyone to get a good rest. The next morning Morgiana woke up earlier than the rest and started stretching. She was getting ready to train. She tiptoed quietly out of the palace and headed straight for the beach. She sprinted 100 laps across the shore of the beach. By the time she finished her 97th lap, everyone was awake, thinking Morgiana was in bed, but when Jafar went to go give her breakfast, he dropped the tray. Everyone came running and found Morgiana gone. They searched for her in the entire palace, but they couldn't find her. "Oh no! What if someone kidnapped her?!"

"No one would kidnap a guest of the king and everyone in Sindria is peaceful, they'd never do anything like that."

"Calm down guys, when I went to go to the bathroom, I saw her heading to the beach from the window I was near. Go look there instead."

"And now you decided to tell us Sharrkan?! You could've said that earlier!"

"I'll go look for her." Masrur volunteered, it was his pupil after all. He ran to the beach, but it only took him a couple of seconds. He found Morgiana running her last lap and sitting down on the shore. He walked up to her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, "What did I tell you? Don't push yourself too hard, you're not fully cured yet."

"I know. I was just bored, restless."

"Let's go back. I'll give you a piggyback ride." She got on and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Hakuryuu POV_

_What should I do? How do I say this? We're almost leaving! Um let's see… Lady Morgiana, I love you, will you marry me? No, no that's not it. Lady Morgiana, I've known you for only a short period of time, but before we depart, I want to say I love you. Ahh! I don't know what to say! We're leaving too! Oh well… maybe it'll just come to me._

**Tell me if anyone is out of character cuz I just started Magi.**

**Please review. ^_^**


	2. Just Joking

**Sorry, I was busy with a birthday card my friend wanted and now I'm doing this project, so it's going to be a while before I update. Enjoy while you can. **

_Morgiana POV_

Aladdin, Hakuryuu, and I have thought of departing to the places we want to go to. I'm going to visit my homeland, the Dark Continent. Hakuryuu is going back to the Kou Empire and Aladdin is going to Magnoshautt to train and find the secrets to Al Sarmen. Here's the funny part, Sinbad told us that Alibaba was going to sneak onboard, so we're going to pretend that we don't need him. Let's see if he reveals himself. "Come on guys, let's get going!"

"Okay! Coming!" We ran to the ship, testing our speeds, and of course I won. After we spoke to the captain, we went to our quarters.

_Alibaba POV_

I can't believe they forgot to find me and bid me farewell! I'm gonna see their faces when I barge in their room, or maybe I'll get there first and surprise them! Muahahaha! I went to their room and opened the door and waited on the bed. The door opened and I started my act, though it wasn't them. "Oops, hehe, wrong room!"

I rushed out the door and searched for their room, that's when I heard them talking about me! Finally, they remember me! I went in the room, but no one was there, they were in the room next to it. I leaned closer to the wall so that I could hear them.

**Back to me**

"Wow! This room is cool! I wanna sleep in this hammock!"

"Eh?! I have to sleep in the same room as a girl?! I cannot do that! To sleep next to Lady Morgiana…"

"It's okay, right Mor-san?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Then, Aladdin paused for a slight moment.

"Don't you feel like something's missing?"

_Alibaba:_ _Finally! This is the moment I've been waiting for!_ Hakuryuu spoke up first, "It is Al…!"

"An all exclusive breakfast! Dig in, I had it prepared!"

_Alibaba: "Wow" my ass… They totally forgot about me!_

"Now that I think about it, what do you think about 'that person'?"

"'That person'? Who?"

"Sir Alibaba."

"Ah… Alibaba… right…"

_Alibaba: What's with this indifferent reaction?!_

"Sir Aladdin, you like Sir Alibaba a lot don't you?"

"Well… He was the first person I met, so it's not really like that."

_Alibaba: What?!_

"But… after re-thinking about the long time we spent together, there are a lot of things I notice about him. For example, Alibaba is, how can I say this… He's not really popular with the ladies. It just so happened that he looked at me with eyes full of greed when I was getting along with some beautiful girls… He seemed resentful… And he was eating his finger…"

"That's not something that someone popular would do."

"Now that I remember, I've seen Alibaba behave in a strange manner too. He was alone in his room with the lower part of his body openly exposed… And was lying in wait with the door open."

**Oh my god- He's the lowest!**

"ONLY THE WORST, VILLAINOUS BASTARD WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO LADY MORGIANA!"

"Did Alibaba have such tastes?"

_Alibaba: Th…those bastards… To say such things about me…! So that's what you really think about me! Dammit!_

The three of them quietly sneaked to the room Alibaba was in and peeked through the door with grins on their faces, except for Morgiana of course. They went in and tried to calm him down. "Please forgive us, your just a bit shocked. The truth is Sinbad told us that you would come…"

"Yes, it was just a light joke…"

"Alibaba, get a hold of yourself!"

Hakuryuu tried to hold in his laugh, "You're crying too much to be a real man."

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T SAY THAT, YOU CRYBABY BASTARD!"

"But aren't you glad that we're getting along fine now? It was all a joke, right Mor-san?"

"I wasn't joking, it really happened."

"…."

"How dare you?! You low-life scum! You actually exposed your private area to a lady! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

They kept fighting and sooner or later they'd all get to their destination.

**I'm too lazy to add in the Mother part, so I'll just skip to the confession in the next chapter.**

**Please review. ^_^**


	3. Travel

**Sorry guys, I had this Bill of Rights project I was working on, and I still am. Fridays and the weekends are the only days I'm available now, unless we get a vacation. Now I'm gonna stop talking so you can read.**

_Morgiana POV_

I followed him to the shore of the island, and there, he confessed.

…

…

…

"Lady Morgiana, will you be my empress?" He asked me right after him pulled me into a deep kiss. I don't know why, but I started crying.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I trembled, I cried, I counldn't move.

"Why not?!" He grabbed me be the shoulders and gripped me hard. It hurts, it hurts so much. Its so strange, I'm a Fanalis, I shoundn't be feeling pain from a mere grab.

"So you won't… I'll go back to the Kou empire then, if we ever me again, I hope we don't turn out to be enemies. Goodbye…" He let go of me and took off. I just stood there, speechless. When he left, I ran back to Alibaba and Aladdin.

"He… he left." I started sobbing again, very soon Alibaba and Aladdin will set off on their own journeies, and I will be left going to my homeland alone.

The next day we separated from each other and went our seprate ways.

_Aladdin POV_

I'm finally at Magnoshuatt, I have to wear this limiter that sensei gave me. I wonder if I'll get in? I got in all right, but I was ranked Class E. A made a new friend, his name is Sphintus Carmen. He looks a little like Sharrkan, let me ask him if they're related? "Hi, I'm Aladdin. You don't happen to be related to Sharrkan by any chance?"

He finally paid attention to me, I guess he is. "How do you know him?"

"He's my friend's teacher. You guys look alike, so I was just wondering."

"Yeah, he's my distant relative. I don't talk to him much since he's a swordsman and I'm here learning." He got a glimpse of my schedule and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously! You have physical training for your entire schedule?! Damn, it's gonna be hard for you. Well anyway, that has nothing to do with me. I'm going to class now, later."

"Bye." I wonder what we're doing in class today. I went and I saw this teacher with HUGE boobs! I was gonna do my usual thing and rub my face in it, but she whipped me away, so mean…

"To be a powerful mage, you need to have a powerful body! Now start, run 50 laps!"

Oh my god… I'm so tired. The next day we lifted weights. The other day, we did push ups, curl ups; I can't handle this anymore. We did this for the rest of the month, and I came back tired and all beat up.

"Aladdin, wake up and keep me company, come on." He turned to look at me, but being considerate, he smiled and let me sleep, "you sure are working hard, Aladdin."

_Alibaba POV_

I was lying on the ground like an old man. Some kid poked me with a stick. I need to get to that gladiator arena! To get accepted there, I had to fight this girl, but she's not as pretty as Morgiana, oh how I miss her and Aladdin. I had to do some brute battles, but it was worth it, I'm stronger now. Maybe I'm strong enough to spar with master. That'll take me ages though. Oh well, I'm satisfied for now.

_Morgiana POV_

The Toran villagers bided me farewell as I jumped down into what seemed like an endless whole in the ground. When I got to the bottom, I saw a little house. I knocked on the door and a lady opened it and invited me in.

"Excuse me, where is the Dark Continent?"

"It's on the other side, but once I bring you there, you won't be able to come back."

"Why not?" It was strange, how come I can't go back?

"A war is going to happen soon, between the Reim Empire and Magnoshautt. I don't want you to get caught up in it."

What?! Aladdin is there! I have to help him! But… I want to see my homeland at the same time. Though, after the war, I can always come back and visit with Masrur. Aladdin is my friend and I won't let him fight alone!

"So I will ask you, will you go to the Dark Lands or go back to the Toran village?"

I've made my decision and I won't back down from it, "I'm going back to the village, I need to help Aladdin. My homeland can wait."

"Okay then, I will bring you back."

She brought me up and I started packing for my journey. I ran as fast as I could, it'll probably take me a week to get there. I hope I get there in time…

_Aladdin POV_

We had a test a few days ago and I got ranked into Class A! Now I have to battle another A-Class wizard, Titus Alexius. I fought him and he was wearing a limiter as well. It was suprising, we told each other our objectives, but something terrible happened. A week later, war raged between the Reim Empire and Magnoshautt. I have to stop it, or else the lives of many people will die. I have to stop it.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to write more. Please review! ^_^**


	4. War and What!

**This is to make up for all the time that I have made you lose. Enjoy!**

_Aladdin POV_

Many people are dieing out there right now, the wizards and soldiers, as well as the soldiers from the Reim Empire. Titus isn't doing so well either… Sphintus is healing him right now. "Aladdin, aren't you going to escape?"

"No, I will stop the Headmaster's power before everyone dies. I will fight."

"W-wait for m-me, Aladdin."

"Titus! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be up!"

Titus took off his limiter and stood up. "See? I'm fine now. I'm going on ahead, they're fighting for my existence, so I will go first."

Titus took off and left us behind. I ran after him, wanting to stop him, but slowed down a bit to let him get a head start. I took off my limiter as well. I don't care if they're going to find out I'm a Magi, I have to save the lives of many people. I started to run faster.

_Muu POV_

"You think those machines can wipe our butts?! Hahaha, you've got to be kidding me. We are the Fanalis race! Don't mock us with your weak weapons! Charge!"

We knocked down every weapon in sight. Then, Titus came. He destroyed them too.

"Master Titus, we were waiting for you to come back to our side!"

"No… I'm not joining you! I'm not joining any of you! I deserve to be myself!"

"That's impossible, you are a part of Lady Schezrade, you can't be separated."

Then, a little boy came from behind, "I think he can be himself."

"Aladdin!"

He was a Magi, I could tell. The ruhk flew around him restlessly. He attacked us with a big blast and we got damaged, but only a little. I was about to puch him in the face when someone kicked me in the face and made me fly a couple yards.

_Aladdin POV_

He was about to hit me and was getting my magic ready, but someone kicked him in the face before I could hit him first. When the dust cleared it was, "Mor-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Dark Lands!"

"I did go, I just decided that helping my friend stop a war is more important than visiting my homeland."

I jumped up to her and gave her a big hug. She doesn't really have boobs, but at least they're not flat… What am I talking about? I'm supposed to be stopping the war!

"Mor-san, will you aid me in stopping this?"

"We're friends, I will gladly help. I'll deal with the Fanalis with Titus and you can handle the wizards."

I nodded my head and focused all my magic power, "Halhar Infigar!"

I blew away most of the lower class magicians, the only ones left now are the teachers…and the Headmaster.

_Muu POV_

I fell to the ground and looked up to see who kicked me. It was another Fanalis, suprising. She doesn't have a piercing under her bottom lip, I wonder…

"Hey, instead of going at her at the same time, do one at a time. I wanna see how strong of a Fanalis she is. Mestra, go first. **(There are a lot of Fanalis, so I made up a name. I'll get to the** **main ones soon.)**"

I saw her fight and somehow it was graceful. I don't know how but she beat him already. I told the others to go next. It was just amazing, she beat everyone and still managed to beat Rohroh and Muron. Now all that's left is me. Just how powerful is she? I can see she's out of breath, but I don't care. If I win, I'm going to take her as a prisoner. She kept on punching and kicking me, but I kept blocking it and gave it back to her. I thought she was about to give up when, "Amol Selseira."

Her household vessel activated and was getting whipped to a pulp, but not to worry. I have my metal vessel, "**(I don't know his metal vessel yet, so I'm just gonna say the dijin's name.)** Barbatos!"

I brought out my metal vessel and I easily returned the favor.

_Morgiana POV_

I'm going to run out of magoi soon and I'm losing. Titus is backing away the soldiers. Figuhting other Fanalis are harder than I thought. I gave him a finally blow and he fell down and stayed down. I thought I just saw him twitch. It's either he's really dead or he's just playing with me.

"Aladdin! Titus! Look, I defeated them all!"

Aladdin and Titus were looking at me like I was hideous. After that, I just blacked out.

_Aladdin POV_

"Aladdin! Titus! Look, I defeated them all!"

Oh no, it's happening again. She's runnin out of magoi, she's going to collapse! I was about to run to her when Muu stood up and catched her instead.

"I won Fanalis, you are now our prisoner."

"Let her go!"

"Don't worry, I'll treat her with the greatest care. If you don't want me to kill her, defeat Magnoshautt and you will be able to stay in the prison with her."

He gave me no other choice. I don't want Mor-san to die. I finished them off with a final blow and everyone was down. To make sure, I made Sphintus put sleeping magic on them. I handed myself in and they took us to the prison in the Reim Empire.

"Put me in a cell next to her's."

"I can't, Lady Schezrade ordered me to bring you to the V.I.P room. She will stay in the cell alone."

"What?!"

"Do you want her to die?"

"No."

"Good then, follow me Magi, I will escort you to your room."

I followed him and gave Mor-san a last glance. The following night, I heard a commotion.

"Flood! Flood! There's a flood!"

"Where is it?"

"In the prison. One prisoner is still locked in their cell, she was weakly awake when I first saw her, but, but she couldn't move, so she told me that she would stay there until it was over! What are we going to do?! Captain Muu! That new Fanalis prisoner is still down there!"

"Oh no, I have to go save her!"

"Sir Aladdin where are you going?! She's a Fanalis, she can survive!"

"You… you're a heartless bastard, Muu. Mor-san doesn't know how to swim! She'll drown in all of that water!"

_Muu POV_

She can't swim?! That's impossible! Every Fanalis knows how to swim! Or so I thought…

"I'll go then, I'll save your friend. I'm not that heartless."

"Hurry!"

I ran as fast as I could to the prison. I took a deep breath and dove in. with my strenghth, there's no need for a key. I swam to her cell and opened it. I broke her chains and swam back up to the surface and placed her on the floor. I pumped her lungs, "You are not gonna die on me young lady. You hear me! You are not going to die under my watch!"

I was finally able to get her to cough out the water.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Then, his face gave a worried look, "I think she has a fever!"

I felt her forehead and oh my god, it was hot. I carried her to my room and let Muron change her clothes. I went back in and wiped her body. Now that I think about it, she is a little cute… Shut up! You can't say that! She's the enemy! But she's cute and she's a Fanalis… Stop thinking about that! Just wipe her body and go prepare the food! I left to the kitchen and prepared the porridge and water. When I came back, she was trying to get up. I hurriedly put the tray on the table and helped her sit.

"W-water."

"Huh? Oh! Be right back. Here you go."

I helped her drink it and when she cupped her hands around mine, I almost dropped the glass! Her hands are so soft! What is this pounding in my chest?

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name. I'm Muu Alexius."

"I'm Morgiana."

That's a pretty name. Morgiana, a pretty face, a pretty body, a pretty soul. Shut up! Stop it! I got up and put the glass on the tble and picked up the bowl of porridge.

"Here, say aah." It's like I'm feeding a baby, so cute!

"Aah." When she finished, I told her to rest. I brought the tray back to the kitchen and when I got back, Lady Schezrade summoned me.

_Schezrade POV_

I've been observing and I see that dear Muu has his sights set on that little Fanalis girl. Maybe I'll surprise him a bit. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Lady Schezrade, Sir Muu has arrived."

Muu came and I was smiling a little bit on the inside, finally, he could forget about me a little and get his own girlfriend, or should I say… wife.

"Lady Schezrade, you called?"

"Yes, I see that you are getting along with that girl very well. I have decided that 3 days after that girl heals, you two will get married."

"What?!"

"Don't try to hide it Muu, you love her. I know it and I will make you happy."

"Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

_Aladdin POV_

What?! Marragie? Muu came out and I walked up to him.

"I want to talk."

…

…

…

"Knowing that she is one of my best friends, I want you to promise me that you will never make her cry, you will give her no harm, you will protect her forever, and that you won't hurt her feelings."

"I promise, a man always keeps his promise and never takes back his words."

"If Masrur was here, he would ask you of the same promise. Speaking of Masrur, do you think Lady schezrade could invite Sindria to you wedding? I want Sinbad and the eight generals to come to your wedding."

"I'll speak to her about it and I could bring you along to help her consider the idea, but after that, I'm not sure what she will say."

"Thanks a bunch!"

I went to bed hoping that Sindria will be here to witness the big event.

**Thanks for reading guys! That was longer than usual, but hey, I owe you people a lot of action for the time I couldn't write. Please review! ^_^**


	5. Married

**Heyy, not much to say, but I can't wait for the wedding! I won't spoil it for you. Hehe.**

_Morgiana POV_

_We're getting married. _All I could think about was what he said. First, he took me prisoner and now he's marrying me? I just doesn't make sense. At least Masrur is coming to my wedding. Here I am, getting dressed by my sister-in-law. It's weird though, I'm 15 and he's 29. Even Masrur is younger than that! He's 25. So far I haven't seen Alibaba and Hakuryuu yet, but Aladdin is still here with me.

"There, all done. For a kid, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

My wedding dress was all poofy with lace surrounding the edges. My gloves were made out of lace as well. My tiara… my tiara was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Its diamonds shined brightly, almost blinding me when I looked in the mirror.

"Mor-san, you look very pretty today!"

"Aladdin, you look handsome as well." I gave him a big smile to assure him that I was alright.

Muu was about to take a sneak-peek at me when Rohroh caught him. "Hey, don't be so hasty. You have to wait at the altar. I get to see her first, hehe."

"Rohroh's trying to steal her!"

"No I am not! I'm greeting her, ba~ka. You're just jealous because you can't see her yet. Now go away, it's my turn to compliment the bride."

He locked the door and sat on a stool near me. "Wow, you are beautiful. If I wasn't down during the war, I'd probably claim you for myself, haha!"

A knock was heard. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sinbad."

I personally opened the door, "Welcome, Sinbad, Masrur, and Ja'far."

"Morgiana! You are soooooooo pretty, I could've asked for your hand in marriage!"

"Yes, I agree."

"I haven't seen you in so long Morgiana." Masrur gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Since I don't even know who my father is, Masrur is walking me down the lane. He's like a big brother to me.

"You look great today Masrur."

"Morgiana! Aren't you going to compliment me as well? Me and my gorgeous purple hair and my royal white coattail suit. Aren't I a work of art?"

"Uhh, yeahhh. Sure."

"That's it?" He pouted and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Well, we're going to leave now and let the other people meet you. Bye!"

I waved them goodbye and waited in my chair. Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, and Pisti came in next.

"Yamuraiha-sensei!"

"Why if it isn't Aladdin, my precious pupil!" Like he usually does, he hugged her and buried his face into her boobs.

Sharrkan came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Wow, I'm getting a lot of kisses from the guys. "Morgiana, absolutely and definitely perfect! Unlike that old hag over there…"

Yamuraiha got made and threw a pillow at him, "Hey! I'm not that old!"

Pisti and Yamuraiha greeted me next. They gave me hugs and asked if I was nervous. After them, Spartos, Drakon, and Hinahoho came next. Oh great, they're all guys, they're probably going to kiss me too. And guess what, they did.

"You're beautiful, but to reach true perfection such as my wife, you need to grow up more."

"I think you're too young to get married, but hey, I haven't met anyone yet, so you're lucky."

"Beautiful, simply gorgeous." Spartos gave off almost the same vibe that Hakuryuu gave off before.

They left and there were no more visitors. Rohroh and Muron tapped me on the shoulder, "We should get going now. It's almost time."

I nodded and stood up; Aladdin held my hand and I could tell that he was as nervous as I was. "It's going to be okay, Aladdin."

Masrur was waiting for me at the door. I linked my arms into his and when the door opened, we walked down the aisle slowly and gracefully. Muu was smiling at me, I put my head down. He probably doesn't know that I feel forced, does he. Masrur let go of me and when to his seat and I stood across from Muu. He took off my veil and smiled.

"Do you, the groom, take Lady Morgiana as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, the bride, take Sir Muu Alexius as your husband?"

I hesitated for a brief moment, but I said it anyway. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me forward. He kissed me deeply; roughly, but gently at the same time. It was better than Hakuryuu's kiss though. I feel sort of sorry for turning him down, but I couldn't accept him as a mate, I just couldn't. The people clapped and cheered, while I let a tear streak down my face.

We went to our room and Lady Schezrade gave us her blessings. Sinbad, Aladdin, and Muu's uncles did it as well. Now I'm all alone with him.

"Do you need help zipping down your dress?"

"Yeah…" He zipped it down for me and quickly turned away, blushing. I took off my wedding dress and slipped on my night gown while he took of his tuxedo and slipped into his pajamas, excluding his top. I t felt really weird to be sleeping next to him even though we're already married. Our backs were facing each other and I drifted off to sleep.

"_Morgiana, Congratulations on your marriage!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My, my. You don't remember your own parents? Well I can't blame you. They took you before you could remember our faces, but that's not the case. I am here to tell you the truth. Muu and Muron are your siblings."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_Look at Muron, you two look exactly alike. And Muu likes you because he's never seen your face before. After Muron was born, their father blamed me for having an affair with another man. I was trying to tell him that you were his child, but he didn't believe me. He thought that because we only did it twice, we would have only two children. You and Muron were supposed to be twins, but she was born way earlier than expected and for some reason, you formed 3 years later. I don't want to hurt Muu's feelings, but be careful to not have a child with him. Promise me Morgiana; promise me that you won't have a child with him."_

"_I promise." She let out a relieved sigh and waved me goodbye. She left._

"_Wait! Where are you going?"_

"_The dream is over Morgiana, dream of your father now. Goodbye."_

"_Wait!" I ran after her as fast as I could, but I couldn't reach her._

_Muu POV_

I woke up to small hands wrapping around my waist. I turned around and saw Morgiana crying in her sleep, she was probably having a nightmare. "Mother…"

I pulled her closer into a warm embrace and we stayed that way for the rest of the night.

It was morning and the sunlight blinded me. I was about to close the shades when Morgiana hugged me tighter. I feel sorry for taking advantage of her nightmares, but I get to hold her in my arms. I couldn't for anything else, but that light has to go! I carefully placed her arms by her side and got up to close the shades. As I was doing so, I saw Masrur on his balcony, taking deep breaths of the early morning air. I jumped over and said hello. I observed him more up close and found that he was really handsome. Oh my god what am I doing?! I am not bisexual, I am not bisexual, I am not bisexual.

"Are you okay?"

I snapped from my trance and answered him, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy."

"Did Morgiana hug you in your sleep?"

"How did you know?"

"She does it a lot. When she slept with me, she hugged me really tight. There was that time when she slept with Sharrkan, and Sinbad, and Spartos, and Pisti, and Yamuraiha…"

He trailed off. Wait what? She slept with the other guys as well? I wonder how many non-Fanalis bodies were crushed.

"She does it with everybody she sleeps with?"

"Yep."

"What if she sleeps alone?"

"She would go into the nearest room and sleep with them. She treats everybody that sleeps with her like a huge plushy teddy bear. You should get her one; Valentine's Day is coming up soon."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. Nice chatting with you!"

I jumped back to my balcony and went inside, only to find Morgiana missing. I went back to Masrur and told him the situation.

"Don't worry about it. If you leave her while she's still awake, she'll go to another room until she feels like getting up."

"The nearest room is…Rohroh's! That bastard better not touch my wife!"

I went to his room and quietly opened the door. She was there! Rohroh's arms and legs were spread out and Morgiana used one of his arms as a pillow. Rohroh is so dense! He doesn't even notice her! I tiptoed across the floor and carried Morgiana back to our room. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Don't go anywhere, okay? I'm going to wash up."

I gave her a pillow just in case. Then, I went in the bathroom and took a hot shower. I heard the clicking of a doorknob and someone came in, someone with heavy footsteps. "Rohroh, I swear if that's you, you better get out. You have your own bathroom. Then, out of nowhere, the curtain opened and I covered myself quickly. A head popped in and faced me, it was Morgiana.

"Good morning. Just checking if I ended up in someone else's room again. Bye."

I felt my face flush. If she saw me naked, I would have fainted. Praise the Lord. I got out and dried myself, looking at my build in the mirror. I wonder if she really likes me, or if she just treats me like everyone else she sleeps with.

**I'm having writer's block right now. Maybe I'll resurrect myself tomorrow after school and see if it comes back to me. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	6. Breakfast

**Back in business guys! I'll try to squeeze this in between homework, so I'll probably update quickly.**

_Muu POV_

It's been 3 days already and she still hasn't shown any affection to me yet. Maybe it was too sudden for her, the marriage and all. Does she even like me? Sometimes I feel like she doesn't pay attention to me at all. All she talks about is Alibaba and Hakuryuu. Wait, Hakuryuu? Isn't he the prince from the Kou Empire? If I knew she was in contact with that man, I wouldn't have married her at all, but either way she's still cute.

"Muu? What are you thinking about?"

Morgiana sat down next to me. It was the first time she spoke to me on her own. Is our relationship finally starting?

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you…"

Do you know what I just realized? I married her without saying those words, how foolish of me.

"Morgiana?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I l-love" Then, out of nowhere, Muron ruined my moment!

"Hey lovebirds, time to eat."

I can't believe I would actually hate breakfast, it friggin ruined my moment! Oh well… I have other times to say it. I'll just stuff myself up today and workout. I walked down the stairs with Morgiana and Muron and went to the dining hall. Sinbad and the others were joining us for breakfast today, so I have to show my manners. Morgiana decided to sit next to Masrur, so I sat next to her. While I was doing my best to keep my composure when using my eating utensils, Morgiana filled her cheeks with food and it made her look like a squirrel. I tried to hold in my laugh, but she caught me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ehm, nothing, nothing at all."

She eyed me suspiciously. What I noticed was that whatever Masrur does, Morgiana does the same. She must've gotten his habits and it's probably contagious because I started doing too. She always smiles when she's with him, but when she's with me; she only gives me that straight face. Then, she put her hand on my arm and asked me, "Can you come to the Dark Lands with me?"

"Uh, sure." I didn't know what to say. Why did she want to go?

"Can Rohroh and I go as well?"

Morgiana smiled at us for the first time and said, "Yes."

I was so happy to see her smile. And besides, this is a great way for us to bond with each other and Morgiana can get used to us.

"I thought you went already, Morgiana." Masrur asked her.

"I was going to, but I heard about the war from that woman at the bottom of the cliff. So I ended up here."

"Would you like me to escort you? I have been there before."

Morgiana smiled again, "Thank you." But this smile was meant for him.

"Mor-san, I want to go to! I don't want to be left alone!"

"Okay, okay. You can come with us."

"Yay!"

But Sinbad suggested something, "Before you go, could you come to Sindria's festival on the 14th? You know, since it's going to be Valentine's Day and all. So do you think you could wait until after?"

"Come on Morgiana, it's going to be fun!"

"Okay!"

**Yeah so, I don't think I'll have the festival done by the 14****th****, so yeah…**

**Sorry for updating so slow. I had writer's block. But anyway, please review and thank you! **


	7. Back in Sindria

**Sorry for making you guys wait. I was watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and reading a lot of their doujinshis. But now I'm here! I know, but, Happy Late Valentine's Day! This chapter was supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but I guess those who read this won't care about that. Enough chatting, I'll write the story now.**

_Morgiana POV_

The next morning, we packed up for our short journey to Sindria and our long journey to my, no, our homeland.

"Morgiana, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

We went outside and waited for Sinbad's ship to come and retrieve us. Hinahoho, Drakon, their wives, and Pisti were there to greet us. I assumed that Sharrkan, Yamihuara, and Spartos were waiting for us back at Sindria. We got on board and I made sure I didn't fall in the water during the ride.

We got there just in time. We were just a couple days early.

"Sinbad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I walked around a bit? I haven't been here in a long time…"

"Why would I say no? You should bring Muu, Muron, and Rohroh with you too. Who knows when they'll get lost?"

"Okay!"

"Mor-san! Don't forget about me! I want to go sightseeing too!"

"Ha… okay, come on."

First, we explored the towns and shops. Many girls talked to me on the way, they wanted to know if I was going to be one of the dancers on the day of the festival. They asked Muron as well. Muron politely said no, but I happily accepted. I can't wait, it would be just like the time Aladdin, Alibaba, and I first came. Except this time, he not here with us…

Finally, we went to the beach to watch the sunset. It was beautiful, and so was the night sky, with its shades of purple, red, orange, and yellow. After the sun set, the stars appeared and illuminated the night sky. Soon after, we left and Aladdin brought Rohroh to a night club like he usually would so he could drown in huge boobs. Muu and Muron went with me to go back to the palace. There, Sinbad was having an audience with somebody.

"Ah, Morgiana, Muu, Muron! Come here and I'll introduce you guys!"

We went closer and we saw, twins! **(A bit of OC in here.)**

"This lovely young lady is Morgiana. This man here is Muu and next to him is his sister Muron."

"I see. We are the Varia twins. **(Gihee, I got that from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.)** Don't mix us up. I'm a guy and this here is my sister. I'm Terrance."

"And I'm Terra. I was born a couple minutes before him, so I'm the older one. I know he looks exactly like me. That's why so many people mistake him as a girl, but as you can clearly see, I have boobs and he doesn't."

The younger brother shoved the older sister away, "And now back to business-"

The older sister smacked him on the head and continued the sentence for him. "We heard you guys were going to travel to the Dark Continent, yes?"

I nodded to answer her question. The brother started to talk next.

"We were wondering if we could tag along with you on your journey. Is that all right?"

_I guess so… _I slowly nodded yes to answer his question.

"When are you leaving?"

Muu answered that for me, "We're leaving the day after the festival."

"Sinbad! You didn't tell us there was a festival!"

"Well… ha-ha. I didn't want to get your brother drunk and start raping other guys, again."

_That was weird,_ "What do you mean raping other guys?"

"My brother here becomes gay unconsciously after he gets drunk, so if he had sex with a guy, he won't remember it."

"That did not happen! I'm pretty sure the guys raped me because they were gay or they thought I was girl with a flat chest! Hmph! I'm going to rest in my room!" He got up and left.

"Sorry for my brother's rudeness. I should go rest as well."

"Goodnight!"

She left as well. Then, Aladdin and Rohroh came in and went straight to their rooms. Since the others left, we decided to go sleep as well.

_Muu POV_

When we opened the door to our bedroom, there was a huge teddy bear sitting on our bed. Morgiana's eyes lit up and she ran to go hug the bear. There was a tag on it, "From: The 8 Generals Welcome back Morgiana!"

That was nice of them. After we showered, we changed into our night clothes and went to sleep. The bear was in the middle, so I didn't get to sleep next to Morgiana at all!

"Goodnight Muu, goodnight bear."

"Goodnight Morgiana, goodnight bear."

I hugged the bear as well and he was really soft, or a she, I don't know. But anyway, we slept soundly and the next morning, Morgiana was still there. We waited for the day of the festival to come.

**I know it was shorter than usual but only by 900 something words! I'll describe the OCs later, so keep imagining how they look like! **** Please review! ^_^**


	8. Emmbarassing Moments

**Yesterday we were celebrating my brother's birthday, he's 6 now, so I finished half of the chapter, but I'm finishing it now, so enjoy! **

_Terrance POV_

"Haa! **(That was supposed to be a yawn.)** Hmm, let's go enjoy the fresh air."

I stretched first and then I went to my balcony and saw Morgiana on hers. She saw me looking at her so I turned away. Whoo, heart attack right there.

"Good morning Morgiana."

I turned around and saw Muu hugging her from behind. Are they dating?

"Terrance."

I turned around and saw my sister come towards me.

"What do you want?"

"What, your older sister can't say good morning?"

"Oh, mornin'"

"Hey look, there's Morgiana and Muu. Hi!"

They waved back at us.

"Hey sis, are they dating?"

"Didn't you listen to Sinbad last night?"

"Noo~"

"They're married, ba~ka."

No way! They're married? But she looks too young to be married! Too bad then, I guess I was too late. If she was still single, I could've confessed, but she's not… Oh well, there are other girls in the world for me.

"Well can you get out of my room? I need to brush my teeth and all that."

"Okay, see you at breakfast!"

I locked the door and went to the bathroom. After I finished washing my face, I combed my long silky white hair. I put two strands of my hair in the front as always and tied the rest in a high ponytail. People always say I should cut my hair soon because it's up to my ass, but if my sister isn't doing it, then I won't do it either. I dressed with some new clothes Sinbad lent me and I think I look pretty cool! I went down to the breakfast table they were all waiting for me. AWKWARD~

"Hey Terrance! You look pretty cool!"

"You think?"

I sat down beside my sister and we finally ate.

"Terrance tomorrow is the festival and I don't want you to get drunk, okay? So stay away from any alcohol, you hear me?"

"Yess~"

"Good, I don't want that incident to happen again."

"May I ask what incident?"

"Go on and tell them so they can get warned too, Terrance."

"Fine. It was Kougyoku's birthday and she invited us because she and my sister are friends. Kouen invited me to play chess with him since he saw that I was the only guy there. He thought I could handle wine, so he asked for a maid to bring some. When I drank it, I got drunk after a few minutes, and SUPPOSEDLY, I hmph him."

"You what?"

"I hmph him."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I RAPED HIM! You happy now?! I said it!"

It was so embarrassing to tell that story to everyone, especially with Morgiana here.

"Didn't he fight back or anything?"

"Well he said he did, but he also said I pinned him too hard and that I wouldn't budge… so he couldn't move because I was too strong. You know what? Let's not talk about this anymore. I'm going to the training arena."

"I will go with my brother as well, excuse us."

**Yeah I know it's short, but I wanna save the festival as another chapter. Please understand. Please review as well! ^_^**


	9. Festival Time!

**Was watching Lovely Complex, gomen. Maybe you guys can give me some suggestions in the review box because I'm having a hard time creating new chapters, so I'm not making another one unless you give me 5 more reviews, kay? Arigato!**

_Sinbad POV_

Yay! Today is the day of the Valentine's Festival! Oh, look there's Terra and Terrance. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Sinbad!"

"Good morning Sinbad."

"Excited for the festival today?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna eat a lot and dance with all the ladies! Unless you steal them first playboy. Hehe."

"Terrance, manners."

"There is no need. Feel welcome!"

"I heard the princes and princesses of the Kou Empire are coming to your festival as well. Do you think they can get along with the people from the Reim Empire?"

"I guess not, but Kouen still remembers what I did to him that night, so I'll try to get them to be acquaintances at least."

"Thank you for your support Terrance. I gladly appreciate it."

"What? The Kou Empire is coming?"

I turned around and saw Muu, Muron, Rohroh, Morgiana, and Aladdin coming from the opposite hall way.

"King Sinbad, they have just arrived from the port. Would you like to greet them there or bring them here?"

"I'll go welcome them at the port."

_Morgiana POV_

Oh no, Hakuryuu is coming. What do I do? I have Muu and Muron, why do I have to be afraid?

"Are you okay Mor-san? Worried about Hakuryuu?"

"Mmm. Let's just go greet them and get this over with."

_Aladdin POV_

Mor-san seems pretty worried. With that proposal he did, I don't know if she's ready to face him. Terrance-kun seems worried as well. Maybe about Kouen? Terra-chan seems excited to meet Kougyoku. I don't know about the rest, but I'm going to be really happy to see Hakuei. I haven't seen since Baba-sama passed away.

"Aladdin, what are you doing? We'll leave you behind!"

"Coming!"

I ran to cath up with them. We finally got to the port and waiting there was Kouen, Kouha, Koumei, Kougyoku, Hakuei, and Hakuryuu. Their assistants as well of course. And… Judal.

"Yo, chibi magi. I'm hoping for a real fight this time. It'd be a shame if you didn't train at all."

"He did Judal. He went to Magnostatt with me."

"Oh did you? Well we shall see in the training arenas."

Damn that Judal, he really pisses me off with his attitude. I could get along with him, that is if he lets me. I wonder why his rukh is black. Well anyway, I'm here for the festival, not for a fight.

"Greetings, Lady Morgiana."

I turned to Morgiana to see if she was going to be okay.

"Hello…"

She slightly frowned. It doesn't look nice when she doesn't smile.

_Muu POV_

What is he doing here? Making my Morgiana frown, how unsightly. "Morgiana, smiling suits you better. Can you smile for me?"

She did a slight smile, but that's all I need. I don't want her to frown ever again.

"Lady Morgiana, is this your big brother?"

"No, I'm here husband."

He sure was shocked.

"Since when? How come I don't know of this?"

"Well, we're married now. It's my final answer to your past proposal. I hope you'll understand."

Proposal? He proposed to her before? How come I don't know of this? Well maybe she wants her space and secrets sometimes.

_Sinbad POV_

"Morgiana, Aladdin, someone special is coming today."

"Who is it? Who is it?"

"Look over there."

I pointed to where he was.

"ALIBABA!"

They were so excited they jumped him and squeezed him tight.

"C-can't b-breathe."

"How's my student doing? Did you train well?"

"Master! Long time no see!"

_Sharrkan POV_

"Was training hard over there?"

"Yeah! A lot! They had me fighting the strongest beast on the first day with a regular weapon! And it was breaking my arms and I thought I was gonna die! But I didn't! isn't that cool!"

"Yeah, don't get too cocky. I'm pretty sure you still can't beat me yet, though."

"Of course not, I'm not that cocky."

_Terrance POV_

"H-hi Kouen."

He hid behind Kougyoku, "Hi Terrance. Didn't see you in a long time. Ha-ha."

"Don't worry. I won't do it."

He became postured again.

"Unless I become drunk near you, alone, in a room."

"Stay away!"

"I'm just kidding! Don't take it too seriously. I'm sorry, for making you lose your virginity."

"Just don't do it again." **(I see a little somethin' right there. Gihee.)**

"Why do you have to be so scared of this kid? She's so short."

"Excuse me Kouha, but for your information, I'm a guy. And besides, I'm not short! I'm 156 cm, that's 2 cm under you and if we compared you to Muu and Masrur and Rohroh, you're really short. Ba~ka!" **(156 is my real height.)**

I stuck my tongue out at him and he tried to slice me with his sword, but I stopped it with 2 fingers.

"This is why I'm scared, because he's really strong. Watch yourself Kouha."

"Yes brother~."

"Hmph, serves you right."

"Shut up annoying brat!"

_Sinbad POV_

"Now, now, calm down you two. You shouldn't be fighting, you should be enjoying yourselves at the festival! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

So lucky that was over. It's so hard to deal with those two, but they're fun.

"Sinbad, Muron, Hakuei, Kougyoku, and I are going ahead first. For the thing."

"See you ladies later! Now why don't us guys go enjoy ourselves?"

"Yeah!"

"What about us three ladies?"

"You can go follow Morgiana and the others."

"Terrance, you're coming with me."

"But Onee-chan~"

"But nothing, hurry up."

"Hai~."

Those two are a really unique pair of twins.

_Muu POV_

We went to the festival and some girls in masks greeted us and gave us floral necklaces.

"I wonder where Morgiana and the others went?"

**Back to me**

The girl tugged Muu's shirt and opened her mask to reveal her face. The other girls did so as well. They were all wearing gowns that showed their stomach and back.

**Guys' thoughts:**

Rohroh: _Damn, they mad sexy! _

Muu: _Morgiana is soooo cute!_

Alibaba and Hakuryuu: _Morgiana is so hot!_

Masrur and Sharrkan: _Muron looks nice…_

Kouen, Kouha, Kouei: _Terra and Terrance look too damn sexy… Wait, Terrance? He-he-he he's dressed up as a girl? Why is my heart beating so fast? I'm going to faint soon…_

Spartos: _ Hakuei is okay, I guess…_

**Back to me**

Their faces became red and they started to have a bloody nose.

"Pervert!"

"Stop staring!"

"Clean your nose!"

"Gay, just gay…"

The guys immediately wiped away their blood and became stiff.

"Onee-chan, can I change? I'm not a girl you know."

"But you didn't blush when you saw us change, so I'm pretty sure you wanted to look like a girl."

"No I do not! I'm going to change now!"

Everyone ate the delicious food that was spread out, "Cheers everyone! To Sindria!"

The citizens replied greatfully, "TO SINDRIA!"

Then after that was dancing. Morgiana and the others were great! Then came group dancing. Muu danced with Morgiana, Masrur and Muron, Kouei with Terra, Sinbad with Kougyoku, Aladdin with Hakuei, and Kouen and Kouha were fighting over who gets Terrance. Sharrkan with Yamraiha, Spartos and Pisti, Hinahoho with his wife, and Drakon with his. The party went on until morning and somehow, Terrance somehow got drunk and slept with Kouen in his room, again. Now they have to prepare for their journey to the Dark Continent.

**I guess I should add that there's a little bit of yaoi in the summary. Well don't forget to tell me what you think and what I should add! Please review! ^_^**


	10. The Dark Continent

**I knew you guys weren't gonna review… _ Well, you guys probably want more anyway. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, review or message me! **

_Aladdin POV_

Today's the day. I wonder if the Kou Empire is going back…

"Aladdin."

"Mor-san, Alibaba."

"We should get going."

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there."

I packed some clothes and I went downstairs to say my farewells to Sinbad and the rest.

_Sinbad POV_

If only I could go with them… But I have duties to attend to.

"Goodbye Sinbad."

"I'm going to miss you guys even if it's only a few days!"

"Come here Sinbad, I'm going to miss you too and everyone else who took care of us so nicely."

I went to Morgiana and she gave me a big hug, and I mean VERY BIG.

"I… can't… breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Take care of them Masrur."

He gave me a nod and then they left to board the ship.

"Oh, Jafar! I'm going to miss them so much! *sob*"

"Yeah, okay. Just go do your paperwork."

"*pout* Fine."

_Masrur POV_

It looks like Morgiana is getting along well with her new family. That's good, now she can smile brighter than ever. It's always nice when she smiles.

"Hey Masrur."

"Oh, hey Terrance."

He sat down next to me.

"Thanks for not confusing me with my sister. A lot of people do that. Morgiana is a beautiful lady isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope to find someone like her someday. Beautiful, strong, and a good heart."

Oh yeah, I have to ask her something!

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

I walked up to Morgiana and asked her, "Morgiana, what did you mean when the _lady_ told you that there was going to be a war? You said you saw a lady at the bottom of the cliff?"

"Yeah, I saw a lady."

"Well you probably don't know this but… that woman you saw is a man. His name is Yunan."

Morgiana made a shocked face.

"Well I'll be going now okay?"

She still had that shocked face on her. She's cute like that.

"I saw you back there, tryna get it on ay?"

"No! Of course not!"

_Rohroh POV_

"Hey guys! Come over here!"

Everyone came over to where we were.

"How about we make a promise to each other?"

"Like what?"

"How about this: we promise to always have each other's backs and to protect each other."

"Don't forget to add: we promise to avenge if you are badly injured or have died in battle."

I don't know about that, but it's good. All at the same time, we said, "I PROMISE!" and shouted it out to the deep blue sea.

**Back to me**

A few weeks later…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was in shock, the Dark Continent, homeland of the Fanalis race, was burned down to a crisp. Masrur, Morgiana, Mu, Muron, and Rohroh fell on their knees and started to cry. This was the worst.

"What happened Yunan?!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect it. The enemy was too strong…"

The Fanalis all clenched their teeth and balled their hands up into a fist and stomped hard into the ground causing a mini earthquake. Alibaba spotted something waving in the wind, pinned to a tree.

"Guys! I found something over here!"

They all ran to the tree and read the note left by the other Fanalis. It read:

_Help! The …the enemy is raiding us! If only we were more prepared and more cautious… _

_They're poisoning us and making us weaker. We're dying one by one. Soon the enemy is going to _

_take over and make the Dark Continent their own… get rid of them. Anyone who reads this must _

_destroy them. I overheard one of the soldier's conversations. I heard… that they were going to… _

_trick Lady Schezrade into giving the Reim Empire to them. They're going to find me soon… if _

_any of you read this, then I'm either in a cell or dead. Please, don't give this place to them. _

_Their name is… the Biestra Empire. _

The faces of everybody there were twisted into anger.

"The Biestra Empire… we know them."

_Terra POV_

I cannot believe this! Those guys are going to pay for destroying Morgiana's homeland! When Terrance and I get there, we're going to bust their ass like splitting a watermelon. We the Varia are going to avenge the Fanalis race.

"We know the Biestra Empire."

"Who are they?"

"They are an evil organization that has followed us through dimension travel and they have been destroying lands and claiming them as their own for a long time. The only reason they haven't destroyed us is because we are stronger and we can defeat their whole entire nation within an hour. That's how strong we are. Didn't you see how Kouen was shaking? He said that my brother was too strong, and that's when he was drunk. We may look like little brats, but we are stronger than we look. That's how scary we are."

_Terrance POV_

"To continue what my sister was saying, the Biestra doesn't stand a chance against us. But with only two of us, we can only defeat one-third of the nation. If our whole entire royal family was involved, they'd all die within an hour. We'll help you. If we tell our family about the situation, they'll understand and will happily help you guys. Luckily, our family is visiting Lady Schezrade in a few days to create an alliance. If we meet them, they'll know what to do."

"Exactly. Our older siblings will gladly help as well."

"So you guys aren't the only ones?"

"Yep, we are the youngest of 6."

"Before my sister is Tesla, our sister. She's 15."

"And before Tesla is Toru, our brother. He's 16."

"Before Toru is Tanala, our oldest sister. She's 19."

"And finally, the oldest, is Tystra. He's 22 and he's the strongest out of all of us."

"Wow, that's a lot of people."

"We should get going now, before the Reim Empire falls."

**Back to me**

They all ran to the ship and ordered the captain to go full speed ahead to the Reim Empire.

Let's all hope the get there in time. How strong is the Biestra Empire? What is the royal Varia family like?

**You guys will find that out soon. I got MCAS coming up so I won't be able to post in a while. Please review! ^_^**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry it took so long to update. We changed our internet and I had Khmer New Years. Remember, if you want to suggest something, tell me in the review box or PM me, kay?**

_Lady Schezrade POV_

"I heard a royal family traveled through dimensions so I came to check."

"I came to show that we came in peace, though there is one nation that has followed us that probably will not come in peace."

"I see… Shall I let my people set the guest rooms for you?"

"We'll gladly appreciate it. Thank you."

"While you're waiting, why not take a tour of our empire?"

"Why not?"

He took his wife and his 4 children with him to the city and I just stayed there and gave out a big sigh. When are Muu and the others going to come back?

"Milady, Captain Muu and the others are here along with a few guests."

Speak of the devil, a few guests huh?

"Bring them here, please."

"Of course."

_Muu POV_

Finally, home sweet home. I stretched from the long ride and saw some new people; people with silky white hair. Just like…, "Onii-chan, onee-chan!"

"Terra, Terrance! Where were you?!"

"Well…we were placed in another kingdom."

"Then, how did you find us?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Where's Lady Schezrade? We need to see her immediately."

I proudly showed them the way, "Over here, follow me."

We passed by what I thought was their oldest brother, damn he was tall! He's like, 2 feet taller than me! And he like has a lot of muscles. We went inside and Lady Schezrade was waiting on the couch. Rohroh, Muron, and I bowed down.

"We are back Lady Schezrade. The Varia twins have come to warn you of danger."

"About the Biestra Empire I presume? The Varia King has already informed me."

"I see...we had just seen them outside."

"Enforce the defense army."

"Yes Ma'am."

I left with Rohroh and Muron to the army headquarters.

_Lady Schezrade POV_

"You may sit if you'd like."

"Thank you." That girl's face is always so serious; from when she was in jail to their wedding. I've never seen her smile once.

"Masrur, I'm glad to see you again." He was once a part of the empire; I don't know if Sinbad persuaded him to go or if he wanted to go.

"I am as well."

"So, why are you here as well?"

"Our homeland…has been destroyed."

I was so shocked. I stopped smiling. How will the other Fanalis go through this? I don't want them all to go through an emotional breakdown. But, on the other hand, if the Biestra did it, it would give them more motivation to find them and defeat them. It plays out well.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish the best of luck for you all to find the person who did it."

"We already know who it is; it's the Biestra Empire." I knew it; it was too good to be true.

"Once the Fanalis Corps hears of this, I believe they will help you all in defeating them because it's their homeland too. Why don't you all rest in your rooms? You must be exhausted from the trip."

"Which rooms do we get?"

"The same ones from the wedding. As for the twins, we'll have to set up new ones."

"Thank you very much. We are great full."

"What a very composed twin you are."

She nodded and gave me a slight smile.

**Have to stop there for now, can't think of anything to write. Please review this very boring chapter! ^_^**


End file.
